Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to adapting beamforming parameters in a communication network.
Electric transmission and distribution lines are typically used for providing electric power from generators to buildings, residences, and other components of a city's infrastructure. The electric power may be transmitted over the transmission lines at a high voltage, and may be distributed to buildings and other structures at much lower voltages using electric power lines. Besides providing electric power, electric power lines can also be used to implement powerline communications within buildings and other structures. Powerline communications (PLC) can provide another communication medium for interconnecting network devices. A network device may use various techniques to generate and transmit packets in a PLC network. For example, in a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) PLC environment, a network device may apply beamforming parameters to data scheduled to be transmitted to optimize performance on each communication channel.